Im Just Your Problem
by RainiDayz
Summary: The door of the Door Lord only answers to the truth. What happens when all it takes is a few little words to push someone over the edge?


"Cake?" Fiona called through the treehouse. "BMO?" No reply.

She crouched beside her wooden couch and lifted up the farthest left seat. Stuck underneith was her most precious item. A piece of Gumball's hair. She smiled as she took it out and climbed on to the couch.

"HEY GIRL WHATCHA DOIN?"

"Ahh!" She turned to the shout. It was Cake and BMO. "Dude!" She said annoyed and partically embarassed she had been caught. She hadn't noticed them hiding behind the couch.

"Psh don't worry girl." She climbed over the couch and sat across from her. "We won't tell anyone about the private time you spend with your wad of Prince Gumball's hair."

Fionna blushed. "You guys knew?"

"Fionna." Cake said insulted. "We're roommates. Which is why, I'm gonna share my beloved keepsake, with you." She pointed to Fionna and backed to the center of the room. She opened up one of the boards and pulled out a little blue piece of fabric. "Ba ba ba BA!" She smiled proudly. "My old baby blanket."

Suddenly there was a click and red door unfolded against one of the walls. Fionna took a step towards it when it opened. She gasped as a yellow thingy with long bent-up arms made some sort of noise through his closed mouth.

"Who are you?" She asked.

The thing didn't reply but jumped out of the doorway and into the room. In one move he grabbed Cake's blanket and pushed her down. Fionna growled as the thing walked over to her and grabbed her piece of Gumball's hair and BMO's controller.

"D:" BMO screamed.

Fionna stood as the yellow thing threw a key to the ground and watched as it unfolded to another door. It instantly jumped and fell inside.

"Come on!" She called to the others as she followed it.

The yellow thing ran past a candy child with a toy train engine and promply took it as he ran.

"I'll get your kid back toy!" Fionna called to the sad child as she, Cake, and BMO followed it.

The yellow thing stopped and turned to them, holding another key, and threw it vertically, forming a door in mid-air. He jumped through again and they watched.

"That guy must do crazy squats." Cake commented.

They came through the door in time to hear "Get back here you theiving Door Lord!" They saw the yellow thing run ahead with Prince Gumball on his heels. He quickly threw out another key and jumped through the door. "You butt!"

"Come on, Gumball!" Fionna said determinedly as she past him.

"Fionna?" He said surprised, but held his questions to follow them.

Fionna turned inside the new room. Hearing groans, they followed the sound into the next room. They saw Marshall Lee swing his ax bass at the thing, missing him barely as it jumped away. It dropped another key and fled through the door as Marshall kept up, only to be stuck by the bright sun light through it. He hissed and fell from it onto the floor.

"Marshall!" Fionna ran to his side. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," He said a little flatly as he placed a hand to his head.

"Don't worry. We'll get him." Fionna assured as she climbed through the doors.

She, Cake, BMO, and Gumball ran, chasing after the thing in what appeared to be a canyon. Reaching the end, it pulled the final key from it's belt and tossed it to the ground. It was larger than the others and was covered in small faces. He ran through the door as it shut tight behind him, Fionna and Cake barely missing him.

"No!" Fionna groaned and slammed her fist into the door. She sighed. She and Cake looked up as an enscription started to etch itself into the door frame. "What?" She asked and started reading. "This door shall yield to no command save for a song from a, genuine band. What is this gripagrap?" She yelled throwing her hands in the air as Marshall Lee joined them, now safe from the sun's rays.

"It's the door of the Door Lord Fionna." Gumball explained. "We used to lock them up, but they kept breaking out. Cause they're Door Lords." She affirmed, pounding his fist into his other palm.

"They broke out because you let them live." Marshall explained easily. Gumball growled at him.

"Hmm," Fionna thought. "The door said it'll open for a genuine band. Let's try to music this door open as a quintet."

"Can I be the jerk in the band?" Cake asked. "Cause that's a important part of band sucess. Hmph!" She made a smug face and put her hands on her hips.

"I know how to get through his door." Marshall smiled as he started playing. "We're gonna lay down a chill jam."

"Hey," Fionna smiled. "Yeah yeah yeah!"

"Just keep it cool." Marshall lowed his hand and pointed to Gumball. "Got that Princess?"

Gumball hmphed and picked up BMO, removing his front panel.

"Oh!" BMO reacted. "My face!"

He sat down with the game in his lap and started to play his electronics, causeing BMO to giggle.

"Let's see if you hacks can keep up with my raw talent. Hey!" Cake started on her dulcimer.

Fionna started to beat box as Marshall floated up infront of the door, playing his bass.

_La da da da ta_

_I'm gonna bury you in the ground_

_La da da da ta_

_I'm gonna bury you in my sound_

_I'm gonna drink the red from your pretty pink face_

_I'm gonna... _

"Marshall that's too distasteful!" Gumball interrupted him.

"Oh, you don't like that?" Marshall slowed his bass. "Or do you just not like me?" He shouted angrily and floated back up to the top of the door.

_Sorry I don't treat you like a princess, _

_Is that what you want me to do?_

_Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect, _

_Like all your little loyal subjects do._

_Sorry I'm not made out of sugar, _

_Am I not sweet enough for you?_

_Is that why you always avoid me?_

_That must be such an inconvenience to you, well,_

_._

_I'm just your problem._

_I'm just your problem._

_It's like I'm not even a person, am I?_

_I'm just your problem._

_._

_Well, I shouldn't have to justify what I do. _

_I shouldn't have to prove anything to you. _

_I'm sorry that I exist, _

_I forget what landed me on your black list. _( "It's working!" Fionna called "Look at the door!")

_But I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you. _(The smiles were almost the brightest.)

_So, why do I want to?_

_._

_Why do I want to?_

_To...bury you in the ground... _ The song started to fall.

"And drink the blood from your..." He groaned as the faces stopped smiling once more. He turned to Gumball's still wide eyes. "Stop staring at me!" He shouted with another groan and flew right infront of his face. "You threw me off!"

"Come on Marshall don't stop now!" Fionna encouraged. "The door was responding to our music! It was about to open!"

"Whatever." Marshall floated bitterly away from the others. "You guys can get it open yourselves."

"Honestly Marshall sometimes I cannot believe you!" Gumball huffed.

The vampire turned back to the insult. "Excuse me?"

"Here we are trying to get our stuff back from this butt Door Lord and all you can do is give up over something as petty as a stare?"

"Whoa, back off princess." Marshall floated back to over and got in Gumball's face. "I didn't give up I quit. There's a big difference."

"What difference?" Gumball recoiled. "We need to work together to get th door opened and you're just going to fly away? That's called quitting Marshall and it is a big problem! All you ever care about is yourself!"

"Oh really now Princess? That's all I care about?"Marshall's eyes began to turn red. "Do you wanna know what I'm all about? FINE." He floated back up to the top of the door and slammed his bass louder than before.

_Sorry I can't change myself for you._

_I know you wish I didn't exist._

_You constantly prove that you hate me_

_with every flick of your pretty pink wrist._

_Sorry I can't ever be so perfect_

_can't be what you want me to be_

_So why do I find myself thinking_

_maybe someday you'll be with me? _(Gumball's eyes widened.)

.

_I'm just your problem._

_I'm just your problem._

_I keep comin but you don't even notice, do you?_

_I'm just your problem._

_._

_Well, I shouldn't have to keep up what I do._

_I just can't seem to prove anything to you._

_I'm sorry that I exist, _(The group continued to watch as the door grew brighter than before.)

_I forget what landed me on your black list._

_No I shouldn't try to show my true feelings for you._

_._

_So, why do I want to? _

_Why do I want you?_

_Why do I love you? _(Gumball gasped, as did the others.)

_What do I have to do?_

_._

_Is it that you don't get me?_

_Do you not understand?_

_I'm like a thousand years old _

_so how could you comprehend?_

_All this time I've been on my own_

_but I can't get you out of my head._

_I don't want to go back to the nightosphere_

_regretting all these things I never said._

_But would you even want me?_

_What else could I say?_

_You'd just turn from me, like always_

_and tell me to go away._

_Though Im dead with you I feel alive_

_I can feel my heart pound to the brim_

_But how could you ever even understand?_

_When after all Im just your problem?_

_._

_I'm just your problem._

_I'm just your problem._

_How can I stop wanting to be with you, Gumball?_

_I'm just your problem._

On his last note the door grew to it's brightest point and disappeared, not that anyone noticed. Everyone remained staring up at Marshall, who had his head down.

"So what do you think now Princess?" He asked as he glanced to Gumball slightly. "Still think I'm all about myself?"

"Marshall..." Gumball said softly in amazement and disbelief.

"Hey look guys!" Fionna pointed. "The door's open!" She and Cake ran inside followed by BMO.

Gumball waited as Marshall floated down from the frame. "Marshall-"

"Save it Princess." The vampire ignored him as he floated inside.

They entered to find a room filled with nothing but drawers. Straight away they spotted the Door Lord, sitting calmly in the corner eating a sandwhich. It turned to them and did a quick spit take before making some type for sad noice from it's still closed mouth.

"It's over Door Lord." Fionna started.

"So hand over our stuff!" Cake demanded.

The Door Lord shook it's head and smiled. He then made a few hand gestures while again trying to speak.

"What's he trying to say?" Fionna asked.

"I think he's trying to explain why he stole our stuff." Marshall answered.

"By doing so he showed us..." Gumball started

"That the real treasure, is friendship." Cake finished.

The Door Lord smiled and made happy noises, soon to be pumpled by the five and tied up as Cake recieved their things from a blue carry on bag.

"Ok," She pulled out Fionna's item. "here's that lock of Gumball's hair you love so much." She passed it to her.

"Oh." Gumball said as he watched.

Fionna sighed with embarrasment.

"And here's Cakey's blanket." Cake smiled and held her blanket close. "Here's your controller BMO."

The videogame smiled and jumped to accept his item. He plugged it in and swung it happily. "Yippy kaey yeee!"

Next she pulled out a black grunge band looking shirt. "Marshall here's your... rock shirt." He held it out to him.

He look to it puzzled. "Hey," He pointed at it while studying it closely. "that's not..."

"That's mine!" Gumball ran infront of him and took it quickly. "That's mine." He smiled nervously.

Marshall looked to him surprisingly. "You... kept the shirt I gave you?" He blushed slightly, but it stood out vididly on his pale skin.

"Yeah..." Gumball smiled embarrased. "It, uh, means a lot to me."

"But you never wore it."

"Dude I wear it all the time!" Gumball smiled and pulled it over his other shirt. "As pajamas."

Marshall stared at him for a moment amazed then smiled.

"Wait a minute," Fionna turned to him. "If that's Gumball's shirt, what are you missing Marshall?"

He didn't reply.

"Wait a second." Fionna's face changed to realization. "Wait a second! You don't have a thing!" She pointed at him. "You just wanted to hang out with us!"

"No I didn't!" He denied angrily.

"No way! You're caught! I figured you out!" Fionna laughed.

Marshall growled and grew larger, becoming half bat and chasing after them. "I'll kill you!"

They others ran from him giggling smally as he followed. After the chase Marshall cooled down and floated off by himself with his bass. He leaned back in air with his eyes closed, just playing a few notes.

"That sounds really nice." He opened his eyes and turned to see Gumball.

"Psh." He closed his eyes again. "I guess that'd be a first huh Princess."

"Look Marshall,-"

"Save it Gumball. I don't need to hear anything from you."

"Yes you do."

"No, I don't"

"Glob darn it Marshall yes you do!" Gumball shouted.

"Like what?" Marshall hissed and looked to him. "Spell it our for me."

"Marshall, you're not my problem okay? Not at all! I'm sorry I got carried away, I shouldn't have said that! I didn't mean it. I was just upset with the Door Lord. I wanted to get my awesome shirt back!" He smiled widely and showed off his shirt.

Marshall couldn't help but smile too a little. "Yeah, that shirt does look adorable on you Gummy."

Gumball blushed slightly. "Marshall, in that song you sang, did, did you really mean it?"

"I've delt with Door Lords before Gumball. Wanna knew what makes a 'genuine band'?" He watched Gumball nod. "You have to tell the truth for the door to open."

"So," Gumball said after a moment. "everything you said..."

"It was all true. Every word. " Marshall floated infront of him. "You should feel pretty special considering it was all mushy junk. I'd never say it to anyone else."

"Marshall...-"

"I'm guess you're pretty speachless right now, so how about we just don't talk." He pressed a hand against Gumball's neck, pushing his chin up slightly and pressed their lips together. He kept him there for a moment, wondering if he had wrecked him already, but then smiled into the kiss as he felt the bubble gum flavored lips begin to press back against his own.

Gumball broke the kiss in need of air. He gasped lightly and looked to the smiling vampire. "Marshall," He started. "I-I believe you."

"It's not a matter of if you believe me or not Gummy." Marshall explained. "What are you gonna do about it?"

The Prince paused for a moment, thinking of everything that had happened and everything that was said, then took the King in for another kiss.


End file.
